A New Order
by Laura Lou Lou
Summary: A new darkness has crept into the Digital World. A new group of Rookie Digidestined has been called upon. New friends and old will combine their power to face this new darkness. Follow the New Order on their adventure to the Digital World.
1. Prologue

Prologue Prologue

_Many years ago a world was discovered. This world existed alongside our own. Its troubles were our troubles. What happened there affected life in our world. This world is known as the Digital World and its perils are our own. Many before now have faced the perils of the Digital World and survived. They have worked together through friendship, love and courage to fight the evils and save us all._

_The originals were summoned many years ago to face a dark evil disturbing the peace of the Digital World. Following their adventures a new group was called when a newer and more powerful evil entered. Together with their chosen partners the new group saved the Digital World and their own. Three years following their defeat of __Apocalymon new additions were made to the digidestined group. A new evil lurked and was destroyed. These chosen children have been a wonder to the digital world._

_Now there's something bigger. There's something more serious corrupting the world. Darkness is spreading throughout the world and it's up to some rookie digidestined to save the day this time…_

Meet Destiny Black, known to her friends as Des. Destiny is a sixteen-year-old female with bright red curly hair and hazel green eyes behind brown glasses. She's rather round in the top half including her face. Destiny is the smart cookie of the new group and the real kind-hearted one. She likes to laugh and joke around and is pretty easy going. She spends her days by herself because of the distance she lives from civilization. Destiny is the most feminine of the group loving the colour pink and purses.

Evangeline Singh or Eva for short is the rough wilder girl of the group. She is seventeen years old and always has the boys chasing after her. Evangeline is probably the prettiest of the group with deep brown hair that holds blonde highlights. Her skin is smoothly tanned and her eyes are a shade of brown she hates. She is a little short and very slender. Her goal some day is to be a model but for now she enjoys partying, boys and getting drunk. Eva is the beat first and asks questions later kind of girl but she's a loyal friend as long as cute boys aren't involved.

Levi Fidel is a completely different story than all the others. He grew up in the Digital World after going missing as a small infant. He has abandonment issues and is quite a mystery to the group. Levi likes things to go his way. He was spoiled as a child and often will throw a silent fit if things aren't his way. He doesn't take orders well and is often very selfish. Levi is an excellent horseback rider and deadly with a sword. He stands about 5'11" with dark black-shagged hair, brown eyes and a muscular body.

_Madden Andrews is the youngest of the new group being only fourteen at the time of their departure. Though he is the youngest, he happens to be one of the most sensible and mature. He is average in height with some extra baggage to his figure around the midsection. His hair is very thin and dark almost black in colour. He is very pale with freckles and bright blue eyes behind black-framed glasses. Madden is rather full of pride and hates to admit when he is wrong. He bashes head with Levi often. Though he has some flaws, Madden is always the first one there when another is in need. He is envious of his friends but he would do anything for them, especially Marie._

_Finally, there's Marie Wentz. She's the mother of the group. She's only sixteen years old but she looks out for everyone as if they were her children. She's a fierce lover and a true friend. She's the one who will be step up when Evangeline is being a bitch, for lack of better words. She's the shortest of the group with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears dark brown glasses and also carries some extra midsection baggage. She and Madden have been friends since they were little kids. Marie is the one the others lean on for support and she often sacrifices her own needs for the needs of others pushing her own feelings and problems into the deep ocean of emotions she has buried._

_So there we have it. A new group of digidestined, destined to save the world. Let's hope they are up for the challenge._

Part One: Destiny

_Destiny Black woke with a throbbing headache. Her room was dark from it being nighttime. The only light came from the small device that she had found sitting on her dresser when she arrived home that day from school. She had no idea what it was but it looked like some kind of MP3 Player. She had assumed it probably belonged to her mother, or perhaps her mother's boyfriend William. They often left their belongings around the house and then when William's mother, who lived with them, did cleaning, she assumed all electrical stuff belonged to Destiny._

_Destiny reached over the small device knocking it to her floor. She had wanted to get the lamp on beside her bed. Her arm slid across the dresser and touched the side of the glass of water she had for her headache. Instead of grabbing the light, Destiny reached for the glass and brought it to her lips. Fresh warm water trickled down her throat giving her a sigh of satisfaction. She reached to replace it on her desk and something knocked her arm. It was probably Blondie, one of the many cats they had._

_Blondie caused Destiny to drop her glass of water. It spilled all on the floor. Destiny cursed at the dumb cat and turned on the lamp finally. Water was everywhere. It dripped down her nightstand and soaked the pink carpet she had covering her bedroom floor. Destiny groaned it was all over the weird device she had found._

"_Perfect! Thanks a lot Blondie!" Destiny shouted at the cat._

_Blondie slunk away from Destiny's temper. When she was sick, temper flared. Destiny reached for her towel and noticed the device was acting funny. The little lights on it were going crazy. They were flickering like mad and then it started to glow. Destiny picked it up and examined it. It was hot. The light it gave off filled her room and startled her. She let out a scream and dropped the device to the floor again. The light devoured her and she was gone._

Part Two: Evangeline

_Evangeline Singh slammed her cash register closed. This was the third Walmart Customer to come with a return. She simply couldn't figure out what the problem was with the Electronics Department that day. Nearly everyone was coming in and asking for refunds on their Electronic Devices. She was having quite enough of it. Something real crazy was happening and she knew it would be right up Madden's alley._

_He would tell her something like "the digital barrier between earth and the internet is down"_

_What a nerd. He was so weird sometimes she didn't understand why her best girlfriend Marie liked him. Maybe it was because they shared a unique weirdness together. With a sigh of frustration Evangeline pushed her brown ponytail over her shoulder. It was hot in there today._

"_Hey Jenn" Evangeline leaned over her counter to the other cashier. "How come the AC is off?"_

"_It's broken again. I heard Rita telling Jim that all the Electronics in the store are acting weird. I'm surprised the cashes are working still…they'll probably be the next to go"_

_Evangeline sighed and returned to her screen. It shocked her with its flashing lights. IT looked like some kind of hieroglyphics were being written on the screen. The flashing stopped suddenly._

"_Weird" she stated as something else formed._

_The figure was a large circle with smaller polka dots on it. Evangeline leaned closer to get a better look but when she did the circuit blew and the electricity sent her flying into the row of shopping carts. Nobody screamed and if they did Evangeline didn't hear them. She saw nothing but rainbows and stars._

Part Three: Madden

"_Come on! Come on! Come on!" Madden Andrews shouted at his television._

_He smashed the buttons on his controller for the X-box. He was trying to beat Destroy All Humans for the first time and had fallen into a bit of a rough time with it. His younger brother Davy hung around eagerly waiting for his turn to try. Madden could sense his brother's eagerness but he was too focused to realize what Davy wanted._

"_Damn!" he cursed after dying for the third time._

"_Don't give up, let me try" Davy suggested._

"_It's useless, like you'd do any better" Madden replied._

_He tossed the controller aside and leaned back on the carpet. Davy sat still beside him trying to suppress the urge to take over. He knew Madden would be mad if he beat the level when his brother couldn't. So he sat in silence while his brother gave up._

"_I know I can do it" Davy stated._

"_Right" Madden laughed._

_Davy and Madden remained silent some more. Madden stared at the ceiling waiting for some inspiration to hit. He needed something to help him beat this game. Perhaps he would get a Pepsi and meet the villains' head on with refreshed enthusiasm. He sat up and pushed himself to a stand. He went into the kitchen leaving his brother alone with the controller. It was dangerous but worth the risk. He grabbed a Pepsi from his fridge and returned to the living room. The television screen was flickering._

"_What did you do?" Madden demanded of his brother immediately._

"_Nothing" Davy insisted. "I didn't touch anything"_

"_I hadn't saved it yet," Madden complained. "Now it will be gone. I'll have to start all over!"_

_Madden grabbed his brother and dragged him into the bedroom shouting at him. Davy continued to beg and plead that he was innocent but Madden ignored him. He left him in the room and slammed the door. When he returned to the living room something new was happening. The screen was one bright yellow colour and it was practically glowing. Madden crept closer and felt his feet leave the ground._

Part Four: Marie

_Marie sat at her computer typing furiously. Her essay was already overdue and if she didn't hand it in by Monday she would receive a big and fat zero. She had never gotten a zero before and now was not the time. She had her mindset and was determined to get this essay done. She saved after typing a paragraph. She typed another and saved again. She would not lose this information. Not this time._

_Her phone rang but she ignored it. She was determined to finish this. Besides, both her brothers were home, one of them could answer the phone. She continued typing until a knock interrupted her. Her eldest brother entered the room with the phone. He handed it to her._

"_It's Davy, he says it's important"_

_Marie sighed and took the phone. Everything was important with Davy. Madden is probably sitting on him again or something. She put the phone to her ear and said hello. Davy spoke real fast as he tried to explain that Madden was gone._

"_He probably just went for a walk"_

"_No, he's gone" Davy explained. "We fought and he threw me in the room and when I came out he was gone. His shoes are still here"_

"_I'll find him" Marie assured him. "Just stay home and I'll find him"_

"_Thanks"_

_Marie shook her head. Where on earth had Madden gone? He never just took off like that, not with Davy home alone. The poor kid, he couldn't take care of himself. Her phone rang again. This time it was Destiny's mother. She was frantic and looking for Destiny. Marie told her she hadn't seen her all night. She was starting to get worried. First Madden and now Destiny. _

_The phone rang again. It better not be Eva's mom, but it was. Eva was missing too. Marie hadn't seen any of them. She normally didn't see Madden or Eva during the day because they went to a different school. And as far as she knew Destiny had gone straight home afterwards with a headache._

_She put the phone down and stared at her screen. Words started to form across the screen. H-E-L-P U-S. She blinked and stared. Maybe it was from Madden or Destiny or Evangeline. P-L-E-A-S-E. She couldn't imagine what was going on and didn't have the chance to do anything before the screen went blank and her room was empty._


	2. Chapter 1: The Digital World

Chapter One: The Digital World Chapter One: The Digital World

"_Madden!" a rather high-pitched squeaky voice shouted at the boy._

_Madden opened his eyes slowly. The sun was brightly beating down on him. At least, he thought it was the sun. He opened his eyes fully and was blinded by the light until something got in the way. What he saw was a small brown thing that had a ghost-like bottom and a big round head. Beside it was his best girlfriend Marie offering her hand. He took her hand and stood brushing the dirt off his blue jeans._

"_Are you all right?" Marie asked him with concern etched into her feminine features._

_Before Madden could answer she had pulled him into a crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle and hugged her back. Typical Marie, she was always so concerned with everyone's safety._

"_I'm fine, you can stop hugging me now" Madden shoved her away and pointed to the flying fireball. "What is that?"_

"_They call me Chocomon" the brown thing introduced._

"_Uh huh" Madden raised an eyebrow at Marie._

"_Don't forget me!" the same high-pitched voice from earlier came from at his feet._

_Madden looked down. "And what are you?"_

"_I'm Motimon!" he bounced around happily._

"_Again I shall stare at you in disbelief until someone tells me something that makes sense" Madden replied._

"_I think we're in the Digital World" Marie pointed out. "Remember a couple of years ago all those kids from Japan went missing and it turned out they were in some weird alternate dimension they called the Digital World"_

_Madden smacked his forehead. "I told you about that! How could I have forgotten, it was so cool! Is that where we are?"_

"_You're in the Digital World all right!" Chocomon replied._

"_Then we're here for a reason and we best figure it out before dinner" Madden suggested._

_Marie laughed at him. "You're mind always seems to be on dinner"_

"_I'm actually talking about how mad my mom's going to be when she finds out I've left Davy by himself at home"_

_The creature called chocomon climbed up Madden's leg and sat on his shoulder. Madden shuddered at first but it passed._

"_Who's Davy?" Chocomon asked._

"_He's my little brother…you're lucky to be the youngest Marie"_

"_Yes I know, you've told me countless time…I think we should find the others"_

"_Others?"_

"_Des and Eva…I think they may be here too"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I'm wildly intelligent and my intuition tells me they are," Marie replied with sarcasm._

"_Har, har, you're so funny. Seriously though, what makes you think they are here?"_

"_Before I came, Davy called me—_

"_He always does that!" Madden cut her off. "He always calls you as if you have some kind of super power control over me!"_

_Marie gave Madden a glare and he shut his mouth with an apology._

"_Anyways, after Davy called me, Des' mom and Eva's mom both called me looking for them…so I think they may be—_

"_Ahh!"_

"_I think you're right" Madden took off running in the direction of the scream._

"_Madden wait! We have to think this through before we run off…oh never mind" Marie chased after him._

_From where they had landed on the cliff, Madden and Marie along with their Digimon partners ran towards the entrance of a large forest. From the trees ran the two figures of Destiny and Evangeline and two other digimon. Madden stopped suddenly and Marie ran into him. She fell backwards onto the ground._

"_Sorry" Madden helped her up as the other girls reached them._

"_Something – something big" Destiny said quickly._

"_We need more than that honey" Marie replied._

"_Chasing us – real big" Evangeline added._

_A huge roar was heard from behind them. It came from the trees. The little fireball digimon flew up higher into the sky and caught a glimpse of trees being crushed. He flew back down._

"_Something big is coming through the trees" he informed the group. "We better run for it"_

_The little group turned back around and ran. They ran right to the edge of the cliff and stopped. Destiny fell onto her knees and remained there. Evangeline paced trying to find a way down. Madden stood quietly and thought while Marie sat with Destiny. Through the trees they could still hear the roars of whatever Destiny and Evangeline had upset._

_The front row of trees fell apart and was crushed. A huge monster with a blue body and three heads came out of the trees. Destiny let out another piercing scream and the monster looked directly at the group._

"_Oh boy, great work Des!" Madden accused. "Now it sees us"_

"_What is that thing?" Marie asked._

"_That's Deltamon. He's a champion level digimon with a bad temper" Chocomon replied. "Watch out for his triforce attack, it's pretty lethal"_

"_What do we do?" Destiny looked at Evangeline._

"_Well, running didn't work" Evangeline replied. "So…we fight it?"_

"_Digimon attack!" a small green plant like thing shouted._

_All the little digimon advanced together and blew stuff at the big monster. It looked like they were blowing bubbles that had no affect. The monster swiped them all away using its large arms._

"_Motimon!" Marie shouted after her fallen partner._

_Madden and Marie ran to the left of the big monster. Destiny and Evangeline ran to the right of it. They all picked up their injured digimon partners. Marie had tears in her eyes for her fallen friend._

"_You can't fight him," she told the little pink blob with arms. "He's too big and you're really little"_

"_I think we'll have to jump!" Evangeline shouted at the other too. "It's the only way off the cliff, we can't get around"_

"_I hate when she's right" Madden picked up the little brown creature and grabbed Marie's arm. "Come on"_

"_Jump! Are you insane?" Destiny was arguing. "We can't jump, that's suicide!"_

"_What choice do we have?" Evangeline retorted. "We have to go down and there's no trail"_

"_Maybe we can talk to it" Destiny stepped forward. "Hello there big guy!"_

_Deltamon looked down at her. "Huh?"_

"_You must be awfully tired of chasing us around all day! I know I'm pretty tired! Why not give it a rest and let us go peacefully?" Destiny tried._

"_Triforce attack!" Deltamon said with a blast from all three heads._

_The beams of light from the heads of Deltamon shot at them. Everyone managed to duck beneath them but the force knocked them all off the side of the cliff. Their cries could be heard far and wide as they fell. Marie grabbed hold of Evangeline's hand. Evangeline grabbed hold of Destiny's. Destiny grabbed hold of Madden so none of them would get separated. Marie grabbed onto something as they fell. It stopped them for a brief moment because she couldn't hold onto the branch any longer and they were falling again._

_They landed in a small lake at the foot of the cliff. Deltamon was gone but they were all soaking wet now. They helped each other stand and climbed their way to the shore in dripping clothes. Destiny was the first to collapse into the sand on the shore finally not caring about her pyjamas. Madden fell beside her and laid back._

"_At least we didn't get too scratched up," Evangeline stated._

"_Is everyone all right?" Marie asked._

"_Speak for yourself" Destiny complained._

_Evangeline rolled her eyes and sat down. "At least we got away. I for one would have rather jumped instead of being blown off by that big ugly"_

"_I'm sorry if I'm not into killing myself!" Destiny shouted at Evangeline._

"_It's much better to escape instead of being almost blown to pieces!" Evangeline retorted._

"_Stop it!" Marie shouted. "Stop it both of you! The important thing is we're safe now and no one is hurt!"_

"_Sorry" Evangeline looked down at her feet._

"_Yeah, sorry" Destiny agreed._

"_I like it here" Madden stated._

"_You would!" Destiny shouted at him. "You're such a nerd!"_

"_Look, why don't you guys just stay here and relax a little. I'll go see if I can find us some shelter and food," Marie stated._

"_Okay" Destiny sighed._

"_Thanks Marie" Madden added._

"_I'll come with you" Motimon suggested. "You can't go off by yourself"_

_Marie nodded. She left the others on the beach and with Demi-meramon headed off to find them something to eat and some place they could spend the night safely. Madden rolled over onto his stomach in the sand after Marie and her partner left. _

"_This would make a great start to a book" he stated._

"_Only it would never get finished," Destiny replied. "Marie complains that you never finish anything you start writing and it drives her mad"_

"_Does she?" he questioned._

"_She does" Evangeline stated._

"_Funny, she never mentions it to me" Madden replied._

"_Marie is nice" Chocomon stated. "She probably doesn't want to hurt your feelings"_

_Madden nodded and looked at the other two digimon. "What are the two of you?"_

"_I'm Tanemon," the green plant like one stated._

"_And I'm Yokomon" the other one replied._

"_Well, it's nice to meet you both"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too," Yokomon stated. "Any friend of Destiny is a friend of mine"_


	3. Chapter 2: Digivolving

Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_Marie walked through the thin barrier of trees that separated the lake from the rest of the island. It seemed everywhere she looked there were more and more trees and rocks and other inanimate objects to be found in the wilderness. Out of the four who had come, she was the most experienced in wilderness training. She had been to her share of campouts with Girl Guides. Destiny was hopeless aside from her navigational skills. Evangeline couldn't find her way out of her backyard. Madden had been in Scouting but he didn't has as much experience as she did. He was more likely to burn the forest down than to roast a fish._

"_I don't think this was such a good idea" Motimon stumbled along behind her._

_She stopped and took pity the tiny pink guy. He had no feet so walking was harder for him. Marie knelt down to pick him up. She knew how he must have been feeling. She was always the shortest in her group of friends and they all walked so fast. _

"_Sorry, I forgot you had such short legs" she stated. "Any idea where we are?"_

_Motimon shook his head. "But I think we should go back, it's not safe"_

"_Let's keep going a little longer" Marie insisted._

_Motimon gave a sigh. She was bigger which meant Marie was the boss. At least he didn't have to walk anymore. They would make more progress, and did with her carrying him. They moved through the trees easily and hadn't encountered another digimon yet. The thought weighed on Motimon's mind. What if they met Deltamon again? Would he be able to protect Marie? They had already faced him once and none of them were able to do anything to protect their new friends. He couldn't possibly be able to do anything alone._

"_Motimon, what's that?" Marie intruded his worries._

_She was pointing to a small wooden shack. He had never noticed it before and had no clue. It was probably dangerous. Most unknown places were unknown for a reason. He couldn't stop Marie though. She started towards the building with him still in her arms. She crept up to the window and peered in._

"_It's empty," she informed him. "There's no one—wait!"_

_Something came through a door on the far side of the shack opposite the dusty window. It was a real person. Marie felt her heart racing. There were other people here. She had never seen him before though. He was rather handsome; she couldn't peel her eyes from him. He was tall with dark shaggy hair and dark eyes. He was muscular and young. She couldn't tell much more about him from their position._

"_It's a human" she whispered. "Look"_

_Motimon climbed up and looked into the window. "Oh no"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I've heard about him. He's the only human to have come here since the original humans. He lives across the sea, his presence on the Island can only mean something bad" Motimon explained. "We should go before he sees us"_

"_But who is he?"_

"_We need to leave" Motimon insisted._

_Marie watched the young man leave. She peered around the corner of the shack but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he had vanished in thin air. She motioned to Motimon and walked to the door of the shack. It was left open and she went inside._

"_I don't like this" Motimon whispered._

_Marie ignored him. She was too busy taking in the shack. Its insides were bare and dusty like the window had been. There was no furniture and an empty fireplace. A single wooden door was on the wall across from the window. There was nothing special about the place except for being dark and having a musty smell._

_Marie wasted no time on the empty room. She crossed the dust covered wooden floor to the other door. Motimon's gasp echoed as she pulled it open. There was nothing but a solid wall. She looked back at her digimon and shrugged._

"_Weird" she closed the door once more._

"_Let's get back to the others now, please"_

"_You're such a guppy" Marie chuckled. "Okay, let's go"_

_She followed Motimon to the door and stopped. She could have sworn she heard something. It was like a small voice and similar to what she had imagined the voice of whomever had written to her online. Motimon was already outside so Marie pushed the voice to the back of her mind and left the shack._

"_She's been gone awhile," Madden stated._

_He tossed a rock into the water. It made a small splash and nothing more. Evangeline watched him with some concern. Madden worried about Marie. They were all worried about something. They were lost, alone and had nothing to eat or drink. Emotions were bound to run high._

"_She's all right Madden" Chocomon stated. "Motimon is with her"_

"_Ah!" Destiny screamed. "What is that?"_

_The other turned to her. A small brown creature was at her feet looking around. It looked similar to a mole and Destiny wanted to pick it up and cuddle it for being so cute. The creature bowed it's head to her and spoke in a deep tone._

"_I am molemon. I like to dig holes through the earth and you were in my way lady" he introduced himself. "Say, are you the knew digi-destined?"_

"_They most certainly are!" Tanemon exclaimed._

"_Good because we need you. I've just come from the woods. Unimon is on the move"_

"_Unimon?" Madden questioned._

"_He's always been a friendly guy but sixteen years ago something bad happened" Chocomon explained. _

"_And now he works for her" Molemon added._

_The other digimon shivered and Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Her who?"_

"_An evil witch. She lives across the sea"_

"_Enough about her" chocomon insisted. "What is Unimon doing?"_

"_Word underground is he's using the Shack of Secrets"_

"_Why not find out?" Madden decided. "Who's with me?"_

"_Madden" Yokomon started. "If Unimon is using the Shack of Secrets, it's probably for something evil and dangerous"_

_Evangeline glanced at Destiny. The redhead looked exactly how, Evangeline, felt. It was progress but what if someone got hurt. She wasn't scared but she did want to be a little cautious and without Marie, the voice of reason, she had to step in and lead._

"_We should wait for Marie" Destiny stated as if reading Evangeline's thoughts. "I'd feel bad if we left her behind and besides, she's our medic"_

"_She's not a nurse yet" Madden replied. "Besides, I can slap on a bandage as well as she can"_

"_That's not the point Madden "Evangeline sighed with great frustration._

"_The point is we need her," Destiny concluded. "We were brought here together which means we have to work together"_

_Destiny made sense. Madden threw another rock at the lake. Destiny always made sense even when she used words bigger than her head and so confusing only Einstein could understand her. He let out an aggravating sigh. To them it meant he agreed but to him it was giving up. It was weakness that he'd never share with the others._

_They sat in silence. Each one was contemplating their decisions. Madden really wanted to take action. Destiny wanted to get back home and sleep in her bed. Evangeline wanted Marie to hurry up and return. While they all thought a tree fell near the edge of the woods and many flying creatures scattered. A roar was heard through the trees and a large head came into sight. A tortoise-like body followed the head and it looked angry. The small digimon ran forward and all three digivices went off._

"_Chocomon digivolve to…Lopmon!" the small brown digimon transformed into a rather cute looking rabbit with long floppy ears._

"_Yokomon digivolve to…Floramon!" the pink plant-like digimon transformed into an bigger plant-like creature who appeared very elegant to Destiny._

"_Tanemon digivolve to…Koemon!" the green plant-like digimon transformed into some weird form of a monkey-cavegirl puppet, Evangeline slapped her forehead with her hand._

"_What happened to them?" Evangeline asked._

"_They got bigger…Yokomon is so pretty"_

"_Tanemon looks like a cavegirl puppet thing" Evangeline was far from impressed. "I always get the retarded looking stuff"_

"_Chocomon is cuter now" Madden watched them amazed._

"_Tiny Twister!" Lopmon shouted._

_The tiny rabbit began to spin in a small circle real fast creating a tornado._

"_Rain of Pollen!" Floramon shouted._

_Pollen shot out at the tortoise-like digimon._

"_Swing, Swing" Koemon shouted._

_The odd looking creature swung forward and attacked the tortoise. None of the attacks had an affect on the bigger monster. Molemon dug his way underground. He dug the earth beneath Tortoisemon and the ground gave way. The attack made him even more angry and he roared louder._

"_Now we run!" Molemon stated._

"_We should fight!" Evangeline retorted._

"_My feet want to run" Destiny grabbed Floramon and took off. "What is that thing?"_

"_He's tortoisemon. His shell and head are hard as rock. He's not very bright" Floramon explained. "Something must have made him mad and he thinks it was us"_

_Tortoisemon turned into a large yellow ball of hard shell and began to roll in their direction._

"_Running is a great idea now!" Evangeling grabbed Koemon and followed Destiny._

_The teens and their digimon ran from the rolling tortoise. Molemon disappeared into the safety of underground. Tortoisemon followed them destroying everything in his path. Destiny tripped._

"_Running in flip flops through a jungle is not my idea of a good time!" she pushed herself off the ground._

"_Less talk and more running" Floramon helped her._

"_I have-never-ran-this-much-since-baseball" Madden state._

"_Ouch!" Lopmon cried. "I stepped on my ear"_

_Madden picked up the little rabbit. "Better?"_

"_Thanks Madden"_

_They continued through the woods. The path took a sharp turn near a cliff. The teens made the turn but the rolling tortoisemon hit the cliff straight on with such force it knocked some rocks from the top loose. The rocks fell onto his head and knocked him out. The teens kept running until they spotted a small shack._

"_Look!" Destiny shouted. "A building!"_

"_Shelter!" Madden bolted forward._

_Marie heard the chaos outside as she and Motimon left the small shack. When they reached the sunlit outdoors they saw a mass of running people. Their friends were heading straight for them. Marie arched a brow as they ran and tried getting a glimpse of what was chasing them. Madden sped by her and grabbed her arm dragging her back into the little shack. The others followed and Evangeline slammed the door shut. They fell onto the dusty floor._

"_Does someone what to tell me what just happened?" Marie shoved Lopmon off her. "And who these creatures are?"_

"_Tortoisemon" Destiny spat out._

"_He was mad"_

"_We digivolved! I was Yokomon and now I'm Floramon" Floramon introduced herself to Marie._

"_Oh"_

"_Congratulations" Motimon nodded. "How did it happen?"_

"_Tortoisemon wanted to eat us for lunch" Lopmon said._

"_And we digivolved because our friends were in trouble" Koemon added._

"_What did it feel like?" Motimon asked._

"_It was kind of weird" Floramon replied._

"_And hard to explain" Lopmon added._

"_Oh…I guess I'll have to experience it myself some day" Motimon looked at Marie._

_Marie picked him up and hugged him. "You're perfect just the way you are"_


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped

_Chapter Three: Trapped_

_"This place is a mess," Evangeline stated. "How could anyone live like this?"_

_"I don't think anyone lives here" Destiny replied and ran her finger over the floor._

_"It just needs some love" Floramon insisted._

_"I've got none for it" Destiny stood up straight. "It's dreary and unwelcoming. What is this place anyways? And why is it here in the middle of the forest?"_

_Madden began pacing the room looking at the bare walls. he was looking for some kind of sign. There was something about the small shack, at least he wanted there to be something about the shack. His hand ran along the wall collecting the dust but he found nothing of interest except more wall. There was no secret latch to open a trap door. There was no picture of a person with eyes that follow him. It was just empty and dusty._

_"What is he doing?" Koemon asked Lopmon._

_"I don't know. Hey Madden!" Lopmon shouted. "What are you doing?"_

_"Shush Lopmon!" Madden hissed. "We don't want you attracting unwanted company. I'm looking for some kind of clue as to--what was that?"_

_At that point in time they had all heard the same noise Marie thought she had heard earlier. It was the sound of a small voice in need of assistance. This time Marie was sure it wasn't her imagination as well. She knew this because the others were frantically looking around the room for the owner of the voice. There was no one else besides themselves there._

_"This must be the shack of secrets" Koemon decided. "It feels weird here, like it's hiding something"_

_"Unimon and his master were here" Motimon piped in. "We couldn't see what he was doing, but he was here"_

_"He gives my roots a frost" informed Floramon._

_"He gives me the willies" Lopmon added._

_"He's pure evil" Koemon told them._

_"That's what Molemon said" Destiny reminded them. "Remember?"_

_"Then we should figure this place out before something worse happens" Evangeline suggested._

_It was a good plan in theory but in order to take action they needed a begining point. Each member of the new Digidestined looked to the next for that answer. No one seemed to know where to begin. It was also a wonderful plan in theory but they didn't know that Unimon and his master had seen the chaos down below as they made their way home. They didn't know that Unimon had been forced to turn right around and make his way back to the Island Forest. They didn't know that they had been spotted rushing into the Shack of Secrets for safety but only had walked into a surprising trap to both the captives and the captor._

_When Unimon landed lightly on the ground his master dismounted. With a snap of his fingers the door of the Shack of Secrets sealed itself but no one inside would be able to tell of this action. With another snap of his fingers the floor of the Shack of Secrets gave way to a pit of darkness. The screams of falling digidestined could be heard echoing through the trees. The trap was so easy he could hardly believe what he had accomplished._

_"It seems trouble has found us" Marie said after recovering from the fall. "Is everyone all right?"_

_"I think I twisted my ankle" Destiny stated._

_"That's minor, what happened?" Madden questioned no one in particular. "Where are we?"_

_"Welcome to your nightmare" a male voice rang out through the dark pit. "Please, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time. See you in hell digidestined!"_

_He laughed. It was a loud and cruel laugh of someone evil. It brought chills running up and down the spines of each individual in the dark pit. Within seconds, dark ropes came from nowhere and attached onto their wrists and ankles. No one was able to fight them off because of the thickness of the dark that surrounded them. The laughter died away and the ropes tightened almost to the point of cutting off circulation. With a great tug, each human was pulled into darkness and cold._

_"Madden!" Lopmon shouted._

_"Destiny!" Floramon cried._

_"Evangeline!" Koemon yelled._

_"Marie!" Motimon screamed._

_"It's no use" came the helpless voice from earlier only it was more clear this time. "They're gone from this realm"_

_"I know that voice" Koemon whispered. "It's...Wizardmon"_

_"Wizardmon?" the others gasped._

_"Yes it is I" Wizardmon replied with a cough._

_"Wizardmon, how long have you been down here?" Lopmon asked._

_"I've lost track of the time. I know many moons and suns have passed since I was trapped down in this pit, my friend. It was I who summoned the Digidestined with the last of my strength. Since then I have been conserving it but inside this pit that task is not easily accomplished"_

_"Please Wizardmon" Floramon began. "What has happened to our friends?"_

_"They are in their nightmare realm now"_

_"How do we get them back?"_

_"By entering their nightmare"_

_"How do we do that?" Motimon asked._

_"We must know what they are afraid of and I will be able to use the little strength I have left to get you all there"_

_"Marie is afraid of heights and spiders" Motimon stated._

"_Madden is afraid of being alone" Lopmon said._

"_Destiny is afraid of everyone she loves dying" Floramon informed._

"_I don't know what Evangeline is afraid of" Koemon said thoughtfully._

_"Good, this should help us significantly. I need each of you to focus hard on those fears and I will bring you into their nightmares. Round up your friends and take this" Wizardmon handed something to the nearest of the digimon; Floramon. "It will guide you back here once you have completed your task"_

_Though not a soul could see what was happening in the pit. The resources at hand can't even explain what had happened. The digimon themselves didn't know what had happened as everything was in the dark. Now, a trip must be made to another part of the story where the villians celebrated in their short defeat of the Digidestined. Unimon and his master, the young human boy from the same world as the Digidestined relished in their short and sweet defeat over their enemies. It was only a short celebration before they both took to the sky once more to make their way back to the home base across the sea. Away they flew and as the passed over the mass amounts of ocean it grew dark and dangerous with their presence. Everything beneath them grew dark and dangerous as they passed. It was a curse of having a dark tainted soul._

_"That was a lucky trip" Unimon said for the third time. "You're mother will be pleased"_

_"Perhaps this will get me into the front lines of her army"_

_"But Levi, isn't that the most dangerous of places?" Unimon questioned the youth._

_"Yes but what's a little dangerous in an adventure?" Levi replied._

_Unimon didn't reply. He knew Levi wanted danger in his life. His mother would never allow her heir to face the true and meanest of battles, would she? Unimon didn't want to see his beloved master in the front lines of Lilithmon's wars. He wouldn't be able to bear it and he knew there was only one way to prevent it from happening. Unimon continued to flew without another word. He had things to think about. He knew Levi would hate him for his plan but he couldn't someone he cared for get into trouble. The continent grew nearer. Unimon took a sharp turn to the left and flew over the beach and desert. He flew passed the pyramids and into a dark valley deep with forest. He flew on getting lower and lower to the valley and soon they could see the dark grey fortress of Lilithmon. Her fortess was surrounded by a large wall with a tower at every corner. In the midst was a five tower Castle, Lilithmon's chamber was the middle and largest tower. The other towers were for her army. _

_Unimon made a soft landing outside the gates of the Castle. Together, he and Levi approached the main gate and waited. The guard slide open the eyehole and looked at them. He nodded and grunted then began to open the door. Levi tapped his foot impatiently as the guard worked. There were many bolts and locks to be undone before allowing someone access. Levi didn't understand why Unimon didn't just fly into the Fortress by air. Finally the door was pulled open and they could enter. Levi took the lead and Unimon followed after him more slowly. He cleared his throat._

_"Ahem, Levi, if you don't mind I'm just going to head to the stables and rest"_

_Levi waved his hand. "Whatever...coward"_

_Unimon never did like being in front of Lilithmon. Levi was used to it and continued on his trip. He climbed the stairs into the main hallway of the Fortress. It was a great hallway of stone and bright chandelliers lit it with candlelight. The throne sat at the very end of the hall. One had to walk a great distance that they were often breathless before the Queen. Never Levi though, he was in perfect fitness and could run to her without losing breath. He gradually made his way towards the throne where Lilithmon sat in her glory with a wine glass full of red liquid. He bowed._

_"Mother"_

_"I trust business on the Island went well?"_

_"More than you would believe" Levi rose._

_"What is this glitter about you son? It shines so brightly"_

_"We, Unimon and myself, have caught the digidestined. They are currently trapped within my powers in the Shack of Secrets and facing their greatest nightmares"_

_Lilithmon began to smile. The beauty of her smile took his breath away, even if she did show off her pearly white vampiric fangs when she smiled. Her pale features were alighted with pleasure. The whole room seemed to glitter with her delight at this new. She stepped down from her throne and placed a pale hand on Levi's shoulder. She looked him in the face._

_"My son, so handsome you have grown since you were a playful troublesome toddler, you have made your mother proud" she said with ease. "You will make a great king when my time is over"_

"_Thanks you mother" Levi bowed and exited the room._


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares

_Chapter Four: Nightmares_

_**Marie's Nightmare**_

_Everything was black and white like an old movie, an old horror movie. She walked through the dark forest. The trees were black and gray depending on the darkness of their branches. It was an eerie feeling in this woods, a feeling like she had been there before but she didn't remember when. Everything was clouded in her mind just like the sky above the canopy of trees. She felt small and alone._

_Where had the others gone? She remembered falling into the pit of darkness and then something grabbed her. Had it grabbed the others as well? Perhaps she was the only one who got free and now she had to find the others alone. Maybe they were somewhere in the woods. Marie took a deep breath, just follow the path and it will lead somewhere, she thought. She knew deep down that since she was lost it was better to stay put. She didn't want to stay put though. She wanted to get out of this wood before something terrible found her. She followed the path._

_Marie walked. The woods were silent, not even a bird chirped which made it odd and uncomfortable. She wished Motimon was there or her brothers. It was getting lighter as she walked. Perhaps the sun was out or she was nearing the end of the wood or a clearing. She picked up her speed and was soon running to where she could see full light of day._

_What she found in the lightened area did not calm her worried soul. In fact, if frightened her more. She was at the edge of a cliff. Her heart rate beat faster. Heights were not her thing. Standing only 5' 1 ½" she didn't like very high things and a cliff was high. Marie closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see the darkness below her that went on for 200 feet of more. She took some deep breaths and opened her eyes. What she saw was terrifying, for her at least._

_There was an over-sized spider crawling across the forest floor in her direction. Its body towered over everything, the size of a hot air balloon. Its legs stretched out a least a mile or more. Foam dripped from its fanged mouth. Marie was frozen with fear as the thing moved closer._

"_Move" she told herself but her feet wouldn't move._

_She was caught once again between a dead end and a giant monster wanting her for its meal with no help. She didn't even have a friend to drag her over the cliff and the spider was moving in. Marie forced her foot to move but she only succeeded in tripping. She stumbled backwards onto the hard surface of the ground beneath the spider's front legs._

_It loomed over her. All its eyes focused on her. It had no other thought but the taste of human flesh in its mind. Marie scrambled to her feet. She inched backwards nearer the cliff. She couldn't decide which death she preferred. Her choices were limited, death by falling or being an appetizer for a giant spider. Neither sounded like a good idea._

_Her feet reached the end of the cliff. She took a deep breath and looked down. More eyes peered up at her. The spider in front of her continued to advance. Another spider leg reached the top of the cliff right beside her. This was quite possibly the worst thing that had ever happened in her life._

_**Destiny's Nightmare**_

_Destiny just finished eating an apple she plucked from the tree. It had been the most delicious apple she had ever tasted. The juices were so sweet and there wasn't a worm to be seen. It was perfect. She was walking in the sunshine and the birds were chirping. She thought she would pick some flowers for her mother._

_Just beyond the apple tree was a great field of wild flowers. Destiny was in complete heaven. She walked in a slow pace to enjoy every moment of the day. She could feel the warm sunshine on her face. Her fiery red hair was warming into a flame. It was delightful. She didn't have a care in the world._

_The field of wild flowers drew nearer. She could smell their scents. Daffodils, pansies, primroses, all her favourite flowers were popping up everywhere. She ran amongst them and starting picking. She picked a branch of lilacs from their bush and heard a load scream._

"_What the?" she asked herself and looked around frantically._

_There was no one within miles and miles of her field of wild flowers. Destiny ignored it and continued to walk through the flowers. She picked a large rose from the rose bush and heard another scream; this one was a different voice though. She ignored it and continued to the wallflowers. She tugged at one of the sunflowers standing lonely by the wall. A masculine scream sounded._

"_Who's doing that?" Destiny asked in a loud and fearful voice._

"_We are Destiny" small voices from nearby spoke._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Look down at your hands"_

_Destiny looked down. The flowers she held all had faces. The faces were of her friends. The lilacs had Marie's face in them. The rose had Evangeline's face and the sunflower had Madden's face. Destiny was very confused._

"_What are you doing in the flowers?" she asked._

"_We are the flowers" Evangeline spoke. _

"_Didn't you read the sign Des?" Marie asked._

"_What sign?"_

"_The sign on the gate" Madden explained. "The one that said picks your friends like you pick you flowers and all will be lost forever"_

"_What? What does that mean?" Destiny asked._

"_Sorry, I've been off my root too long" Marie replied and the lilacs withered and died._

"_So haven't we" Evangeline added._

_The rose and sunflower both died as well. Destiny felt her eyes well with tears. The clouds formed in the sky and thunder shook the land. Rain started pouring down on her and the wildflowers. Destiny could hear the flowers dying but they were voices. Voices she knew. She heard her father and then her mother and then her sister. She couldn't stop the rain from drowning them._

_The rain stopped. Destiny couldn't see the flowers anymore. Everywhere there had been flowers were now tombstones. She walked through the rows of tombstones. They had names she recognized on all of them. Her friends, her family, her beloved pets, they were all buried in the cemetery and she was alone._

"_Why did you die?"_

"_Because you picked us" the voices called._

_**Madden's Nightmare**_

_Madden followed the dirt road. The grass was very green everywhere he looked. The flowers were numerous on the left side of the road. The cemetery on the other side was gloomy but well kept. He could only be pleased that someone took such good care of the dead like that. Even in death people deserved the very best. It was getting chilly though. He felt the snow was coming on and he wanted to get inside. _

_Up ahead was a brick building. He knew if he hurried he would make it inside before the snow fell. He felt weird about rushing towards what could only be a funeral home but anything was better than the snowstorm on its way. He watched the sky. A few flakes started to fall so he picked up his speed. Soon he was running._

_He reached the brick building and was delighted. It was the nicest funeral home he'd ever seen. The door handles were all solid gold and the glass was so clean a bird would fly into it thinking it wasn't there. The lawns were well kept with stone gargoyles loitering on the premises. He pushed open the door and stepped into the red carpeted lobby. It was wonderfully warm inside he could feel his cold fingers defrosting._

_The lobby was all done in ruby red with lots of flowers and plants sitting on the small tables. There were cushioned chairs against both walls. He wiped his feet and walked into the lobby a little further. He hoped there wasn't a grieving family in there because he would feel just awful for interrupting their grief. A tall and skinny man came out of an office on the left side of the lobby. He stopped and stared at Madden then spoke._

"_It's about time" he shook his head. "Follow me"_

"_Excuse me?" Madden replied._

"_We've been waiting endlessly for someone to show up to this wake" the man continued._

"_What are you talking about? I'm not from around here; I don't even know this person"_

"_Funny" the man laughed sarcastically. "You've got your nerve trying to crack a joke at someone's funeral"_

_Madden was confused. He didn't know what was going on. He followed the man and was lead into another room. It was completely deserted except for one other man in a suit and a coffin which contained the deceased's body. There were pictures plastered on Bristol board lining both ends of the coffin. Madden felt sad for the person who had no one but strangers at their wake._

"_Well, go on, say goodbye to him," the first man in the suit urged Madden in._

_Madden walked into the room. As he drew nearer the pictures he recognized them but there was something off. He examined them all carefully. They were pictures of him or someone who looked very much like him, there was just something missing in the pictures. There was a picture of him walking on the street and it looked like he was holding something but there was only he and the street._

"_Marie" he noted. "What happened to the pictures? Where is Marie?"_

"_I'm sorry?" the man asked._

"_These are my pictures, where is Marie? She's supposed to be right there" he pointed at the photo. "And this one, Evangeline and Destiny are supposed to be there...Destiny sat right beside me at this dinner, if was, of course, photos from Marie's birthday party"_

"_This is how the pictures were when they were brought to us" the second man spoke._

"_This can't be" Madden continued._

_All his pictures were empty photos of just him. Wherever there had been a picture of him and his friends, it was just him alone. It was as if his friends didn't exist. He drew nearer to the coffin but he didn't want to look inside. He already knew what he would find there. He would find himself dead and alone with no family and no friends. He avoided the coffin and looked out the window._

"_Destiny?"_

_**Evangeline's Nightmare**_

"_This is great" Evangeline stated taking a sip of the beer she was given._

_Loud music played on the sound system. It was Eminem, her favourite artist. She sang along and took another swing of her beer. Everyone was having a great time and she loved that. Hosting the best parties was Evangeline's specialty. It's what she lived for. It didn't matter that Madden, Marie and Destiny weren't there. They didn't like parties anyway._

"_Hey Chris!" she shouted to a friend of hers. "Want to dance?"_

"_Sure" the tall brown haired boy replied._

_Evangeline entered his arms and they slow danced around and around the small floor. She was in her glory. Parties were what she lived for and she could be herself. She didn't have to worry about what she did because if she made a fool of herself everyone would think she was drunk. It was perfect and she made friends that way._

"_Thanks" she smiled at Chris as the song ended. "That was nice"_

_Chris disappeared. The entire party disappeared. Evangeline stood in her front lawn. There were a few people standing with her. A red car was in the driveway and the door was open. Her friend Jeff was hanging out of the driver's seat shouting at them. She couldn't hear at first but than everything became clear. She was standing on the sidelines watching her but no one saw her._

"_Come on, don't be such a guppy!" Jeff shouted at her in slurred speech. "We have to race otherwise I can never show my face in school"_

"_No way Jeff" Evangeline replied. "You're drunk and I'm not giving you the keys"_

_Whether she wanted to or not Evangeline watched the scene play out and Jeff won. He must have had powers of seduction or something against her in this dream because no way in reality would she give her keys to a drunk. But Jeff won and had the keys. Her beloved red Pontiac drove out of the driveway and swerved into oncoming traffic. Evangeline had to shield her eyes from the sight before her. It was too much. Watching her friends drive into oncoming traffic and not being able to prevent it was too much for her. The loud ear-splitting sound of the cars colliding echoed in her head as the scene unfolded. The fire came up out of the engines engulfing everything she held dear into flames. All she could do was stand with her eyes shielded from the mess before her. She couldn't watch, could only cry out for her friends._

_Following the crash and the flames came the screams and cries of people terrified, people in pain and there was nothing she could do. They were all going to die before her and she was helpless. At a distance someone was on a phone talking frantically. Evangeline couldn't understand what was being said. She stood there, frozen in fear watching for what seemed like hours until the sound of sirens could be heard at a distance. Someone had called the police, the ambulance, and the fire department. That made sense. The person on the phone earlier had called. Paramedics came. The fire department was on the scene already trying to free victims of the accident from the ruined mess with little or no success. There was too much damage._


	6. Chapter 5: Reality Hits

_Chapter Five: Reality Hits_

_Madden felt nauseated from what had just happened. He couldn't believe this world and desperately wanted out but he'd have to reach Destiny first. He glanced back at the funeral home, the man he had spoken to was standing at the open doorway as Madden walked down the cobblestone path. The eerie way in which the man watched him still left Madden with shivered. Trying to ignore what he had seen before him, Madden focused on the girl in the distance. He was so sure it was Destiny. Who else in this world would be in a field of flowers so care freely? It just had to be her. He knew it but why hadn't she been at his funeral? All this figuring certainly was giving him a headache. He would have laid his head to rest on the grassy bank and closed his eyes if he didn't need to reach Destiny and find out._

_He kept walking. Destiny never seemed to get any closer but perhaps it was because she was so far away. The hot sun heated his backside causing trickles of sweat to run down his back. He hated sweating. That was why he didn't work out. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He wondered if he'd ever get there but just as the thought arose in his mind he approached a gate. He quickly read the sign and entered._

"_Des!" he shouted._

_The redhead down the field from him looked up but Madden couldn't tell if she was glad to see him or annoyed. He kept walking towards her though and soon enough she recognized him and ran. Madden laughed as she ran. Her arms swung from side to side as she bounded towards him. When the large redhead reached his side she hugged him in a bone-crushing squeeze. There were tears running down her flush cheeks._

"_Madden!" she exclaimed. "Are you real? You can't be real because I killed you. Just like I killed Eva and Marie"_

_Destiny collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at him in disbelief. Madden was just as confused as ever. He had no idea what Destiny was going on about, as usual, but she was so distraught he had to fall beside her and find out. He took one of her hands and held it comfortingly. It made him very uncomfortable but years of being friends with only females had taught him that girls liked physical contact when they were upset._

"_Des, what are you talking about?" Madden asked her._

"_The flowers!" she shoved them into his face._

_Through all the commotion Madden hadn't noticed the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Now that they were in his face he couldn't ignore them. Yet he was still very confused. What did flowers have to do with Destiny's mood? He looked from her teary face to the bunch of flowers even more confused and the headache growing. On the third trip of looking between Destiny and the flowers he realized something._

"_They're dead"_

"_Because I picked them!" Destiny cried out in exasperation._

"_Des, that's what happens when you pick flowers…they die"_

_Anger overcame the red haired girl. "I know that Madden! I'm not stupid! Why don't you listen for a change?"_

"_Okay, okay, what is it?" he asked replied. God he hated this treatment and fighting with his friends even more._

"_I picked the flowers and killed you, Marie and Eva" Destiny explained._

"_You couldn't have, Des" Madden sighed. "I'm right here aren't I? What makes you think you killed us?"_

"_They said so"_

"_Who?"_

"_The flowers"_

"_Good grief Destiny Black!" Madden exclaimed. "This is the Digital World, not frigging Wonderland and you're not Alice!"_

_Destiny glanced at Madden and started laughing. "I expect that kind of comment from Marie, its funnier from you"_

"_Yeah well—what the?"_

_The distraction came in the form of a red Pontiac crashing through a papery substance. Behind it they could see their hometown's main street, a crowd of people and the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. Madden was the first to rise followed slowly by Destiny. He took a step towards the wreck but she grabbed his arm._

"_What if it's a trap?" she questioned._

"_It's Eva's car" Madden informed her._

"_How do you know?"_

"_The turtle" he pointed to the stuffed turtle hanging off the mirror._

"_Oh" Destiny was looking around now. "But where's Eva and how did her car get here?"_

"_Good question…" Madden wondered out loud._

_He didn't have to wonder long because the car doors opened and heir digimon came out. Koemon, Lopmon, Floramon and Motimon stumbled to the ground. They looked worn and torn and out of breath except Koemon. The car had its share of scratches, Evangeline was going to be peeved for sure. The digimon didn't seem to notice that thought because Floramon and Koemon were arguing. _

"_At least I got us here!" Koemon concluded._

"_After almost killing us!"_

"_Just because your petals are ruffled doesn't mean I almost killed us!" Koemon replied haughtily._

"_Digimon, like Digidestined" Madden chuckled. "Excuse me!"_

_Four pairs of eyes turned on him and Destiny. Lopmon hopped over and tripped on his ears again. The others laughed and he sheepishly got back up. Destiny ran and hugged her partner. Both humans were relieved to have their digimon back._

"_But where's Eva?" Destiny asked. "And Marie?"_

"_They're not with you? Floramon questioned._

_Madden shook his head. "How'd you get the car? It's Evas"_

"_We found it" Lopmon stated. "But no Eva"_

"_She must have been nearby" Destiny concluded. "Everyone in the car, I'll drive"_

_Madden got in the passenger's side and clutched the seat until his hands were white. The digimon filed into the back and Destiny in the driver's side. She put the car into reverse back through the hole in which they had come out of. She glanced at Madden's terrified expression and sighed with a shake of her head._

"_I don't drive like Eva" she assured him. "Now, where did you find the car?"_

_Eva felt frozen with fear. She had tried getting attention from the people but no one had taken notice of her. It was like her worst nightmare. Evangeline Singh was always at the centre of attention but tonight no one saw her. That frightened her. She didn't want to become nobody whose face was unrecognizable. She wanted more. She wanted a name for herself. She wanted people to remember her. She wanted to die and know that her memory would live on in more lives than just her children and family._

"_Hello!" she cried out in a hoarse voice. "Please"_

_But no one paid attention._

"_Please, are they all right?" she tried grabbing a woman's arm but her hand went through like a ghost._

_The woman stopped walking and looked directly through Evangeline. Evangeline was shocked and the woman shrugged but walked onward. Was she dead? Evangeline asked herself. Was she a ghost in this world? Or perhaps she died in the car accident and couldn't cross over. This was horrible! She heard a motor, a very familiar sound for a girl who likes cars but she ignored it and started to walk away sadly. What good was she if no one could see her? It started to rain. She regretted going to that party. She should pay more minds to Marie's advice. If she had she wouldn't be in this mess. What a nightmare._

_A scream broke out to Evangeline's right. It stopped her in her tracks and she looked around; nothing. There was nothing to her left. There was nothing behind her. All that she saw was the line of dark trees to her right. Then another ear splitting scream could be heard beyond the line of trees. It was a voice familiar to Evangeline. She just couldn't place it. She knew it though she knew she knew it. By the third scream, Evangeline figured out that the voice sounded like Marie. She let all fear of the dark line of forest leave her body and she pushed through the trees._

"_Marie!" she shouted as she sprinted into the darkness. _

_She had already forgotten the horrific scene of the car accident. It wasn't real she told herself over and over again as she ran. Marie was real and Marie was in trouble. The screaming lay ahead of her and the sounds of vehicles lay behind her. The scream was the more prominent thing to go after. It was her friend. Her flesh and blood best friend was in trouble and needed help. The dark didn't bother her. The trees surrounding didn't bother her. She ignored her fears. That was the best possible solution and she ran._

_The woods ended at a cliff. Evangeline couldn't see the cliff though. There was something more terrifying than the cliff blocking her view. The thing in her way had egg large legs. It towered over them like the empire state building. It oozed white saliva from its mouth and all its eyes were currently on her friend. Marie hated spiders. Evangeline could only imagine who terrified her friend was to be facing such a huge rendition of something she hated. _

_Evangeline looked around. She was trying to assess the situation. She needed to distract the creature to get Marie away from the cliff's edge. She couldn't have her friend falling into the darkness below. Who knew what was down there. There was a rock; it would only be a rock that could help them now. Evangeline reached for the rock. It was a good thing she had been pitcher on her slow-pitch team. She wound up her arm and threw the rock as hard as she could._

_She counted, one… two… three… and the rock landed. It hit the arachnid and caught its attention. All its eyes turned on the thrower. Evangeline was suddenly disappointed in her pitcher skills. The large legs stomped around so teeth and all faced its assailant. Evangeline stood watching it in horror for both her life and Marie's._

"_Marie… any ideas?" Evangeline questioned, after all, Marie was the writer idealist._

"_Just one… run!" Marie ducked under the legs._

_The arachnid barely took notice of the girl running beneath its legs. Its focus was on the girl currently in front of it. All its eyes were on Evangeline. Its mouth was foaming with white saliva and it oozed out onto the ground as it stomped towards her. Evangeline was stock frozen still and couldn't bring herself to move. Whether it was shock or fear, her feet were glued to the ground. The mouth came down on her in a quick motion. But it never took her._

_Evangeline came out of her trance. "Thanks"_

"_We're even now" Marie replied pulling on her friend to keep her moving._

_They ran back towards the woods. The trees were thick and it would be difficult for the arachnid to follow them. It hissed as it reached the trees after them. It sounded angry. Its dinner had gotten away. The hissing continued followed by the sound of breaking branches. It was following them. It wasn't going to give up._

"_Marie! A cave!" Evangeline shouted._

_They headed for the cave. It took all their strength to reach it before the arachnid caught view of them. They hid inside the cave but their enemy was clever. It began forcing its way into the cavern mouth but was much too big. It continued without thought. Every hit the arachnid made on the cavern mouth cause tiny rocks to dislodge from the ceiling. Evangeline grabbed onto Marie. Marie grabbed her with equal tightness. Their faces in the darkness were white as the pearly moon. Their eyes were just as wide in fear._

"_If I die, take care of Lola" Evangeline stated._

"_No one is dying" Marie stated with a quiver in her voice._

_The hissing continued. The banging against the rocks continued. The pebbles falling from the ceiling grew larger. The girls clung to one another for comfort but it wasn't comforting to know they were trapped inside a cave with a giant spider trying to have them for dinner. There was nothing comforting about it. And then the noise stopped._

"_Oh god, what now?" Marie questioned the darkness._

"_Tiny Twister!"_

"_Swing, swing!"_

"_Rain of Pollen!"_

"_Bubble Blow!"_

_More rock could be heard crumbling from the roof of the cave. Its attention had the spider turning to find its new prey. Large hairy legs scrambled away from the cave mouth and towards its attackers. The smiling faces of Madden and Destiny replaced its grotesque body. Marie hugged them both so tight their breath was taken away. When she pulled away Evangeline stepped forward, arms crossed and eyes glaring._

"_Took you long enough"_

"_Guys!" Madden interrupted the glaring and laughing. "The digimon!"_

_They ran out of the cave. Koemon was hanging from a tree upside down. Floramon was lying sprawled on the ground unable to move. Motimon lay next to her just as battered. Lopmon was being thrown through the air and crying out. Madden ran immediately to catch his friend while the girls ran to assist their digimon. The spider remained waiting, eying each of its meals and picking its first course._

"_We have to help them!" Madden shouted._

"_But how?"_

_They didn't hear it but they certainly saw it. A huge blast of thunder boomed and struck the monster before them down. It disappeared into the shadows and then the rain came. Not knowing if the rain and the thunder were connected they moved slowly together. The rain was washing away the world around them. It washed everything away until they stood once more in pitch darkness._

"_I always envied people in books who went on adventures" she stated. "But I'll be happy to get out of this one soon"_

"_You're task has only begun" an unfamiliar voice in the darkness informed them._

"_Wizardmon" Koemon whispered._

"_I will use the rest of my strength to get you out of here" Wizardmon informed. "Magical Game"_

_A small portal of shining colours appeared before them. It shone on the face of their rescuer and they were shocked. A small man stood weak before them dressed in rags. A scarf was wrapped around his face so that only eyes could be seen. He wore a wizard's hat and had long blonde hair with blues eyes. He looked tired and there were pieces of him disappearing like data being deleted._

"_Go now before it's too late" he directed them._

_Destiny and Floramon were the first to go through. Evangeline followed with Koemon and Lopmon. Madden made his way over with Marie by the arm. She stopped beside the man and the portal. Her gray blue eyes met Wizardmon's blue. Madden tugged her arm but Marie remained firm footed without noticing._

"_You need to go Marie" Wizardmon instructed._

_Marie reached out to touch his arm. "Thank you"_

_Wizardmon closed his eyes at her touch. When he opened them she was gone through and he disappeared into date. When Marie and Madden stepped into the sunshine their friends were waiting for them in the grass of a beautiful field. Madden lay in the grass with the girls while Marie stood watching the grass blow. Her thoughts were far away._


End file.
